Just One Night
by adodcefa
Summary: Vincent and catherine met and had a one night stand before the first episode.what would happen if catherine got pregnant
1. Chapter 1

Just one Night

Summary: Vincent and Catherine met and had a one night stand months before the first episode and our beautiful cop ends up pregnant

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

One night that's all it took, one single night of passion. The only thing that she knows of this man was that his name is Vincent. And even though she had never met him before something about him felt familiar, like she knows him from somewhere yet doesn't remember from where. The first time they met was in a beach in California, and twice more in a bar. They had talked, drank, and play some pool. The third time they met they had to mush to drink and they had ended in his hotel room.

She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol but she could have sworn that his eyes had glowed a golden yellow color while they had been intimate. He had tried to pull away not looking at her but she did not let him. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek whispering to him that everything was alright that, that his was okay, that she was okay. She doesn't know why she had done it but it worked. That had been the last time that she had seen him for few hours later she, her sister Heather, and her partner Tess were on their way back to New York.

Now few weeks after that night she is sitting in a bed in the hospital's emergency room with Tess sitting beside her. They had just arrested a man that had murder his pregnant girlfriend when she fainted that's what Tess has told her. She is now pacing the small room waiting for the doctor to come back with the test results hoping that there was nothing wrong with her and that the fainting was due to skipping dinner last night breakfast and lunch today. The doctor had come back with some unexpected news. She's pregnant

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Ok I really hope that you like this any ideas that you might have review me or pm me and I'll do my best to used them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just one night**

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Vincent stood in the shadows of a roof top building looking at a certain apartment on the fifth floor of the building across the street, anyone looking would say that he was spying. He wasn't here to spy he was here to say goodbye. He had looked after Catherine from far away protecting her from danger the best that he could ever since the day her mother was murder. Sometimes he would sit on this very spot and watch her sleep, creepy to some but at least he knew that she was safe. JT didn't even know that he did this and that's the way that Vincent liked it.

While Catherine took a shower his mind began to wonder to that night few weeks ago in California. JT had been asked to go to a week and a half-long lecture in California and had taken Vincent with him. His friend had gotten him a hotel room near where the conference was going to be and had given him some spending money making him promise that he would call him every few hours just let him know that he was alright. Vincent had spent his days on the beach or driving around the city and his night in a bar playing pool. That had been the longest freedom that he had in 10-years and he loved every minute of it

He officially met Catherine on the beach while Tess and Heather were swimming and twice more in a bar. It had been the first time that had he talked with someone other than JT about his brothers. The last day they saw each other in the bar the two of them had gotten drunk and had ended in his room. It had scared him when he nearly turned; his human side scared that the beast would hurt this beautiful woman like it nearly did to another a year ago. How stupid he had been stupid. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID! He had been ready to get off of her and run before the beast took full control but she had wrapped her legs around his waist and caress his cheek saying few gentle words that had helped him get control of the beast. That night had been the first time in ten years that he had been with a woman.

The water turning off got Vincent's attention and few minutes later saw Catherine walk into her room showered and wearing red pajamas. "Goodbye Catherine" he whispered as he left his spot the moment that she got into bed, and if he had stayed just a few seconds more he would have seen her place a hand on her flat belly and saying good night to his unborn child that he did not know. Miurfield was onto him and he need to get out of New York before they capture him but Vincent promise that he would return one day and watch over her once more.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

So what do you think? This story will be updated whenever I'm able to go to the library so please be patient and I'm also writing 5 other stories. Guys and girls I need your help I have never been pregnant so I know nothing but the few symptoms that I search. Anyone wants to help me with this pregnancy?

I'm thinking of naming the baby Hezekiah what you guys think.

This story is A/U and starts before the first episode.


	3. Chapter 3

Just One Night

Hezekiah is pronounced: Hez-Eh-Kay-Uh

A/N: you will soon tell that I don't know much about pregnancies even though I'm female. Any information I got it from the internet or some of my family members so any mistakes blame them.

8 weeks pregnant

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._.

She was nervous. This would be her very first OB appointment and she was a bit scared. She was scared that the doctor would tell her that the ER doctor had been wrong that she wasn't pregnant that her missed period was due to the stress at work. Catherine didn't what she would do if the doctor told her that.

She sign in and sat down to wait. Catherine wanted to be prepared for this appointment so she had done some research staying up late at night taking notes and writing down questions that she has. Reading Evan's text she decided to add another question on the list- "is it normal to feel super hungry during pregnancy?"

'_Hey Evan' she texted 'Sorry that I ate your lunch I'll pay you as soon as I get back to work. PS: Tell Tess that I'm sorry for eating her flan.'_

Looking around Catherine noticed the looks that most of the people were giving her and every one of them has a ring on their finger. She pretended to ignore stares trying not to show how uncomfortable it was making her feel. Catherine just hopes that whoever her doctor will be that she won't be treated differently for not being married. Hearing her name being called Catherine stood up and followed the nurse to wait for the doctor.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._.

As a father Thomas will always worry about his daughters even thou they are already all grown up and no longer living at home but at the moment the one that worries him the most is Catherine. She wasn't completely the same after seeing Vanessa killed and it had taken several months of therapy just to see her smile reach her eyes once more. Thomas got out of the car and brought the groceries in.

His two girls will be coming over for dinner tonight and hopefully Catherine would tell him what was wrong with her. Last night we went to their apartment to ask them what they wanted to eat, sure could have asked them through the phone but then he wouldn't have an excuse to see them. Catherine has a doctor's appointment today, this she has told him last night after she had fainted. Thomas hopes that whatever Catherine has isn't life-threatening.

"What has the doctor told you?" Thomas asked the oldest of his daughters after dinner.

"She said that I have a parasite," looked at her father and then her sister as she answers

"oh my god" – Heather

"Like a tape worm? Can something be done about it?" - Thomas

"Only in about a month after that it will be illegal to remove, but I won't." Catherine said as she looks through her purse "I already love my little growing parasite. I will soon name it, buy little cloths for it, and sing it lullabies."

"wait what? Catherine what are you talking about?" – Heather

Catherine places the picture that the doctors gave on the coffee table for Heather and their father to see. "I'm pregnant."

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._.

So sorry that it took so long I had to do some research for this story. I hope that you like this chapter and that you leave a review before you go.

Thank you- Adodcefa


	4. Chapter 4

Just One Night

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. 

Ten weeks

For the past week he had been bringing an extra lunch knowing that Catherine would be eating one of it. Evan tried to be happy that Catherine was going to be a mother but inside he was angry and jealous. Evan was angry at himself for not telling Cat how he felt about her, for not having the courage of asking her out on a date, or asking her to be his girlfriend. Maybe, just maybe, if he had asked her out or asked her to be his girlfriend things might have been different and that tiny little baby growing in Catherine's womb would have been his.

Evan was jealous of the father of Catherine's unborn child. It had taken Evan months just so that he and Catherine to star flirting yet it took _that man_ less then a day to woo her and take her to his bed. Evan didn't even know who the man was but he already hates him.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. 

Hi  
sorry that it's so short but I wanted to have something with Evan in it I'll  
post a longer chapter next time. I' know that some of you don't like the name  
that I've chosen for the baby but I'm keeping it. The name sound right for this  
baby and I usually don't post until a name sounds right for a character. Though  
the baby is name Hezekiah he will be called Kiah for short.

I created a forum called story plot ideas why don't you guys check it out please.


	5. Chapter 5

Just one Night

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

15 weeks pregnant

Pumpum-pumpumpumpumpumpum-pumpum-pumpumpumpumpumpu m-pumpum

He once again woke up to the noise that sounded like the fast beating of a heart, and like always he looks around for the source of the noise knowing well that he wouldn't find it. For weeks now he has been hearing that heart beat on and off remembering that it had started when he had been watching Catherine for last time just before leaving New York several weeks ago. At first he had thought that heart beat had belonged to Catherine but now he wasn't so sure. It is probably something that Miurfield had done to him several years ago because how could he hear Catherine heart beat when she is in NY and he is in Nebraska? Vincent quickly gets dress and goes to work. In order to protect JT and since JT wouldn't be able to send him money Vincent would find jobs that wouldn't check for papers and were willing to pay cash. This was his life for the past few weeks; wakeup, go to work, and find some place new to sleep at night. Vincent just wishes that by some miracle Miurfield would be destroy overnight so that he could go back and restart his life and go back to protecting Catherine. He just wants to go back and see Catherine once more.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"NYPD freeze!" Tess shouted as she chased a man who had killed his girlfriend and her parents through the streets of New York. The man was several yards in front of her and the people on the streets refuse to move to the side making it almost impossible to catch the man and Tess was getting scared that she might lose this man. Few feet behind Tess was James Corwin a rookie detective that had just been hire few days ago. Tess and Catherine were given the job of training him and Corwin would be Tess temporary partner once Catherine went on maternity leave. In a blink of an eye the man was thrown against a wall and Catherine standing over him.

Catherine grabbed the man by the shirt and pinned him against the wall unaware that she had him few feet off the ground.

"You see this," Catherine nearly shouted showing her badge to the man. "NYPD. Not. You. Peter. Darvis" she said lifting the man a bit higher.

"Wh-what?" the man asked scared at the woman detective. The woman was stronger than any female that he knew she has him several feet of the ground and pinning him painfully against the wall, her eyes had turned a golden color, and did she just growled?

"Catherine put him down before you and the baby gets hurt." Tess ordered scared that Catherine might hurt herself.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Sorry that it is a small chapter and that I haven't writing for a while I hope that you guys areen't man.


	6. Chapter 6

Just One Night

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

He was surrounded by a strange liquid but for some reason he wasn't drowning nor was he scared. He felt happy and where ever he is it was dark but he felt safe. He could not see where he is even though his eyes could open and close now. he has been able to move for quite a while, lightly kicking and punching, and he is quite sure now that she is able to feel him. He is able to recognize her voice; she talks to him and sings to him all the time, and tells him that he's going to be a boy whatever that is. She is a special person; she is his protector, has been protecting him while he's in here growing and getting stronger, when he is born he will call her that special name that he just learn. It is a special name just for her for she is a special person, her name will be Mommy! Yes mommy!

*HIC. HIC* Oh no not the hiccups again.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

So um yeah this is the baby's point of view I hope that you like it. I have never been pregnant so all of my information I get it from the internet.


End file.
